Modern development platforms offer an end-to-end developer experience from the underlying database to a user interface. To do so, an Application Object Framework (AOF) is provided to developers, where the AOF includes at least some of the following modules: a database layer, a metadata layer, an implementation layer, a runtime layer, an exposure layer, and a user interface layer. By providing these layers, the AOF provides a central part of the development platform allowing for an efficient development process from the user interface (UI) to the backend or underlying database.
Present AOFs only allow a blocking access to an object runtime. As a result, numerous threads may be blocked from being called or executed, therefore waiting until a previously called resource is fulfilled before continuing execution in a particular thread. The AOF access cannot be parallelized, but requires sequential execution leading to poor CPU utilization and worse performance.